


A New Hobby

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me'gann decides she's finally done with burning cookies and picks up a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own, i wouldn't have let it get canceled if i did }:(

Megan had finally decided that she had burnt her last cookie. After weeks of trying to perfect a recipe _any_ recipe she had burnt a lot of things, cakes, cookies, oatmeal, cereal (long story on how that happened), and most impressively even ice! She was really annoyed even if Wally ate what she cooked, she wanted everyone else to also, especially Superboy.

 

So there she was flipping threw the channels on their giant TV looking for something, _anything_ she could try. After a couple of hours of this she finally came across something that seemed interesting. The channel she found was called sewing, knitting, crocheting and beyond. After watching this channel for many hours she decided to get to work.

 

Megan quickly ran out to some arts and crafts stores to collect all the supplies she would need. First she bought all the different types of needles she would need in different sizes. Then she bought the yarn and string she would need. She also bought some instructions and was even able to buy a sewing machine. After she decided she was finally done she flew back to the cave. 

 

When Megan arrived at the cave there was no one there so she flew straight to her room to get started. She grabbed her laptop and found a whole bunch of instructional videos on sewing, knitting, crocheting and a whole bunch of special techniques to use.

 

Megan barley slept for the next few days and spent all her spare time working on her projects and was luck there were no new missions assigned.  She kept on working until finally she was finished. She had made 5 sweaters 5 hats 10 socks 10 gloves 5 scarves and she had even made a few things for herself.

           

Megan was ready to show her work to the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very sleep deprived Meg'ann excitedly shows her gifts to her team but a few 'complications' arise.

When Megan flew into the main room she saw that the team was doing there usual things, Wally and Artemis were arguing while Kaldur tried to get them to stop, Robin was trying to tell Suberboy about cable and that the ‘snow channel’ wasn’t a real thing.

 

She was slightly annoyed that no one would pay attention to her she got prepared to yell “GUYS LISTEN TO ME, please.” She said the last part quietly.

 

 Everyone turned to look at her surprise evident on there faces no one was used to hearing the usually quite and sweet martian girl yell.

 

“Hey Megalicious, what’s up?” Wally flirted with her.

 

“Hey, you’ve been in you’re a room a really long while are you okay?” Robin asked curiously, giving up on SB.

“I have decided to give up cooking!” the girl in question started but was interrupted by a groan from the team speedster. “And I have taken up a new hobby!” she finished when Wally stopped.

 

 “So what do you do now?” Artemis asked kind of happy that she had given up cooking she just burnt everything and no one could say no to her so they were all forced to eat everything.

 

“I started knitting, sewing, and crocheting! It’s super fun!” Megan said excitedly “I made you all stuff!” she levitated the stuff in her hands to her friends.

 

“So that’s what you where doing cooped up in your room?” Superboy asked taking hold of the floating clothes in front of him.

 

“Yep!” she said smiling as her friends tried everything on.

 

“Cool.” Artemis said

 

“Ya thanks babe. Oww!” Wally once again attempted to flirt, as Artemis elbowed him in the chest.

 

“There nice.” Robin said lifting his arms to examine the well crafted sweater.

 

“There very comfortable.” Kaldur spoke examining his hat with a fish design on it.

 

Superboy just nodded his head agreeing with everyone.

 

After a couple of minutes of wearing the stuff but what felt like a few second to Megan everyone began to strip off the heavy sweater, hats and scarves she had made.

Megan frowned “What are you guys doing?!” she wailed.

 

“Umm, M’gann I really don’t mean to be rude but it’s the middle of the summer and boiling we can’t wear these all day.” Artemis spoke to the depressed martian girl, gesturing to there light sleeveless tees and shorts known as ‘summer wear’.

 

“B-But I worked FOREVER on those! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THEM!” she wailed again, taking on a vicious tone which was unknown from her.

 

Megan started to get very angry. “Hey beautiful calm down.” Wally said in a soothing tone.

 

“Don’t worry M’gann were just going to put them away for the winter.” Robin also spoke softly trying to calm the now very scary martian in front of them. unfortunately it didn’t calm her down.

 

“NO, YOU WILL WERE THEM NOW!!!!” she started to yell “IF I LET YOU PUT THEM AWAY YOUR JUST GONNA FORGET ABOUT THEM AND NEVER WEAR THEM!!!!!!” She flew away to find the thermostat to make it freezing.

 

While everyone else dropped the clothes to the floor and ran away from the very scary green girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha sorry all these chapters are so short... and if anyone is to OOC, just blame M'gann's craziness on sleep deprivation, kay? Kay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is hiding from a crazy M'gann, but it's freezing cold and they have to figure a way out of this mess.

When M’gann flew back into the room she was very annoyed to find the rest of the team gone, and her wonderful creations strewn across the floor. She neatly folded everything and levitated it behind her as she searched for her team.

“Guys!!” she called repeatedly stifling yawns she was getting very tired and decided to have some sugary foods and coffee.

While the rest of the team sat, huddled in one of the rafters in the ceiling hiding from her.

 “What do you think happened to her?” Wally asked quietly.

“Maybe she’s sleep deprived, she did say she had been working on those for a really long time.” Robin offered pulling up the security cameras to watch the martian. “Guys if deprived means you don’t have something does prived mean you do?” he asked distractedly.  Everyone else just groaned “This is not the time for making up words!” Artemis quietly yelled “Plus it’s freezing in hear do you think you could do something about that?” she asked shivering and unknowingly huddling closer to Wally who was very warm.

“I tried but she broke the thermostat the only way to lower it is to go and fix it.” He said typing random things on his holographic wrist computer (thingy:-P).

“OMG the great Robin can’t hack something!” Wally joked “Oww” he rubbed his arm were Artemis had hit him.

“Now is not the time for jokes!” she scolded “Guys if she wants us to put those stupid things on can’t we just put them on wait for her to go to sleep get back to normal and take them off?!” she ranted. Everyone else just shrugged “I do not see why not.” Kaldur spoke wisely.

“Then lets go.” Superboy said turning to get back down out of the rafters.

But just then something caught robins eye “Wait, dude don’t!” he yelled grabbing SB’s shoulder.

“What?” he asked turning to face the Boy Wonder. “She has glue!” he said pointing to the bottle in her hands “We put those on we might never get them off, the solvent doesn’t work well on clothing.”

“So what are we gonna do!” Artemis cried throwing her hands up only to hit the top of the tube they were in, Everyone sat totally silently and still as the loud ‘CLANG’ resounded through out the entire thing.

“Smooth.” Wally whispered after they were sure M’gann wasn’t coming.

“Whatever.” She retorted she wanted to argue but knew now was definitely NOT a good time. “So what are we gonna do about it freezing in here?” she asked because every second in the air conditioning  rafter vent (thingy :-P) it got colder and colder.

“Robin could you please direct us to our room so we can get some warmer attire.” Kaldur asked takeing lead.

“Sure” The little bird chirped “follow me!”

As they crawled threw out the Rafter Robin kept giving directions like “Right, right, left, straight, careful were going down now, left…”

“How long is this going to take?!” Wally cried loudly 

“Long, were really far from the room unless you want to get out in a not at all safe area also keep your voice down we don’t want get c-.” Robin began to say but it was to late in front of him flew a very happy and tired M’gann.

“RUN!” Robin called quickly backing up and crawling away. Everyone else tried to follow him but to no avail as they all got split up. “Everyone maybe we can tire her out so much she will fall asleep.” Kaldur said threw there walkie-talkie ear-piece things **(A/N- sorry if that’s not what they are but I’m not exactly sure what there called but you guys get it. Right?)** But it was to late they had already lost her and she went back to get some more coffee.

“Is everyone OK?” he asked using the same device.

“Fine.” Robin Radioed in checking on his computer to find were the others were.

“Besides being stuck with Kid Idiot over here I’m all good.” Artemis answered pointing her thumb at Wally even thought no one could see besides him.

“And Besides being with the she devil her self over here, I’m all good.” Wally answered while Artemis glared at him.

Superboy who was sitting next to Aqualad didn’t feel the need to Answer.

“Hey guys, if we get rid of all the sugary and caffeine stuff Miss M will not have much to help keep her awake.” Robin spoke giving an idea “and Wally and Artemis are closest to the kitchen so it’s perfect!” he smiled to himself.

“Good, Artemis and Wally go deal with that Wally hide the food and Artemis will watch your back for M’gann.” Kaldur said as the Two teens dropped down into the Kitchen.

Wally using his super human speed grabbed all the food and either ate it or threw it up to the rafter to hide it from Megan.

“Hurry up!” Artemis said as she heard the Martian girl coming.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Wally angrily retorted as he kept grabbing food.

“Well it’s obviously not fast enough because she’s coming!” She replied turning arouok at the speedster, Right as he turned around to yell back.

As soon as he had turned though his eyes widened when he Megan appearing behind the archer with a crazy look in her eyes, her glue and other assortment of things. He quickly picked the blonde up bridal style and sped away leaving very little food in the kitchen. As soon as they were far away enough from the crazy girl he put Artemis back on her feet.

“What the HELL was that for!?” Artemis cried.

“Well I’m sorry I tried to save you!” Did you want me to just leave you there with M’gann right behind you!?” he angrily retorted.

“Whatever.” She replied waving her hand “Now that were here we might as well go to the rooms and meet the rest of the team there. But how do we get there without getting caught?” she wondered out loud.

Wally smirked and once again picked her up speeding away with many cusses and arguments from Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy M'gann continues to chase her teammates. ( the obvious spitfire shipping begins as well)

As soon as they reached the hallway that had doors that led to the rooms Wally put a very pissed Artemis back on her feet. Although she would never admit she didn’t want to get out of his muscular, strong, warm arms only because she was freezing no other reason or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

“Sh-should we g-go in or w-wait?” she asked shivering she rubbed her hands together.

 

“Nah I think we should wait for the others.” Wally replied smirking at the freezing girl beside him, wanting to warm her up but he just pushed that last thought off as caring for a team-mate.

 

 “B-but I c-can see my b-breath!” Artemis quietly complained.

 

 “Need a hug?” Wally joked with a bit of seriousness he did not want Artemis to get hypothermia or something, although he did love the fact that her face turned bright red.

 

“N-no I’ll wait.” She angrily mumbled hating that she was stuttering she turned around as not to face Wally trying to cover the faint blush she was still sporting, even though she knew he had already seen it.

 

 After a few more minutes she began to pace back and forth in order to keep moving and stay warm. While she paced Wally radioed the others.

 

“Should we go in? Arty’s freezing.” He asked.

 

“Just wait a little while longer, Conner and I have met up with Robin and will be with you shortly.” Kaldur replied to the speedster.

 

“Ok, see ya soon!” he said “Arty there gonna be here soon.”

 

“I know Kid Idiot.” She said stopping in her pacing to point to her ear where she too had a radio **(Thingy!)**  and look at him.

 

Suddenly they heard someone rounding the corner, Wally quickly grabbed Artemis as they tried to hide in the small shadows by the door. Artemis almost immediately stopped shivering when Wally put his arms around her which also helped conceal them.

 

 When M’gann flew by she TOTALLY missed them, she floated by half asleep basically dragging her self. Wally and Artemis held there breath as she stayed in there general area, but as soon as she heard something farther down she seemed to miraculously wake up and quickly flew down the hall.

 

The two teens sighed in relief.

 

They turned to face each other, they each had mirroring smirks.

 

 While Wally still held his arms around Artemis there faces so close Artemis could count each individual freckle on the speedsters face, and he could see the different flecks of color in the archers seemingly grey eyes, each feeling the breath of the other on there faces.

 

They stayed like that just starring at each other enjoying the closeness. Or they at least stayed until Robin swiftly hopped down from the rafters followed by Kaldur and Conner.

 

“We interrupting something?” He trolled.

 

Almost immediately both teens turned bright red. Wally quickly let go of Artemis and they turned away from one another.

 

“So can we go now?  I’m freezing!” Artemis said changing the subject. Also allowing her face to return to it’s normal color.

 

“Yes, you and Robin quickly go change.” Kaldur said.

 

Artemis and Robin quickly ran into there rooms in the mountain. Robin came out first wearing baggy plane grey sweat pants and a baggy yellow sweatshirt with the Kid Flash insignia on it.

 

Wall smiled at seeing the boy wonder wearing his merchandise.

 

“Wasn’t that a birthday present from last year?” he asked Robin just nodded in response.

 

Next Artemis came out almost immediately Wally and Robin started laughing. She was wearing bright pink sweat pants and a pink sweatshirt with a big red heart in the middle.

 

“What the heck!?” Wally asked between laughs

 

“I was shopping for sweats this was like 5 dollars together I was forced to buy it!” Artemis protested slapping Wally upside the head “Now lets forget the stupid cloth and figure out what where doing about Megan!”

 

“We should just sit her out, hide, until she eventually falls asleep and we’ll be home free!” Wally said.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, well everyone but Superboy. “No.” he said “We can’t keep waiting we have to do something! What if she finds the food we hid or decides to go _out_ and buy more. She could stay awake for ages or get hurt from not sleeping sooner!”

 

Everyone was a little surprised at the usually quite clone but before anyone could act upon those words along came M’gann.

 

Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally hastily jumped into the already open rafter vent, but Superboy held his ground.

 

“Dude get up here!” Robin called from above. Superboy ignored him and faced M’gann.

 

“M’gann, please calm down your tired.  Go to sleep.” He said softly

 

She just shook her head and held out what she had made for him dripping in glue “No. first you but these on and don’t take them off!” she whined in reply.

 

“M’gann you need sleep!”

 

“No, put these on.”

 

“Superboy this is not working come up!” Kaldur called to the clone. He had a sneaking suspicion Megan would try to forcefully but the stuff on if he didn’t do it willingly.

 

Then as if reading his mind (which she very well could have) using her telepathic powers she flung the articles of clothing at the team.

 

Expecting it they all jumped back, Superboy into the rafter, but Kaldur’s had got throne with a little more force and the scarf caught his neck (not covering his gills) and the hat his head.

 

Megan telepathically pulled him down to her “GO!” he cried to the rest of his team as she force the sweater of his struggling body.

 

They did as they were told knowing the martian would never really injure the Atlantien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The randomness continues...

“Schist!” Artemis quietly cried when they finally took a break from there frantic crawling. “What are we going to do?!”

 

“Get solvent?” Robin calmly said bringing up the security feed on his wrist computer to watch for M’gann and Kaldur.

 

“It’s gonna take a whole lot of glue solvent to get that much glue off Kaldur!” Wally cried, everyone quickly shushed him “Sorry.” He whispered “but seriously what _are_ we going to do?”

 

“Well right now we gotta move, because she’s coming!” Robin whispered urgently.

 

They quickly crawled further into the rafter until Robin said it was clear. They sat in silence, and then it started SNOWING.

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Artemis quietly cried on the verge of yelling.

 

As the snow fell Robin looked up from his computer screen “Hey where’s Supey?” he asked everyone looked around.

 

“He was here before. Wasn’t he?” Wally asked when they found he was no where in sight.

 

Robin quickly pulled up his computer “I can’t place him any where so he must still be in the rafters, but where I don’t know.” He said putting the computer back down,

 

“So what do we do know?” Artemis asked “Look around?” the other teens shrugged and started to crawl around Artemis sighed and followed them.

 

          *Some Time Later*               **(This was a break line don’t know how they work.)**

 

“I-I-It’s F-Free-freezing.” Artemis shivered as she spoke through gritted teeth.

 

 Robin nodded in agreement to cold to speak, and even Wally was getting a bit cold. The snow had started to come down faster and harder and now in the rafters was up to there waists and there clothes were soaked threw.

 

“I-I th-think w-w-we should ACHOO! F-find t-th-the th-th-ther-thermostat.” Robin shivered and rubbed his nose after his sneeze. The other two teens nodded and robin slowly pulled up his computer and smiled.

 

“What?” Wally asked curiously.

 

“I-It’s r-ri-right b-b-beneath us.” He replied

 

“Wh-who-who’s d-d-d-dig-digging?” Artemis asked annoyed that she stuttered.

 

“I’ll do it.” Wally said as he was still the warmest of the three. He crawled to where robin said the exit vent was and almost immediately it melted away leaving only a thin layer of snow which Wally easily pushed aside and quietly opened the vent.

 

He backed away and Robin swiftly jumped down into the soft snow below he immediately began working on the thermostat. Wally jumped down behind him followed by Artemis. They looked around for any signs of Megan but at seeing nothing calmed down slightly they stood side by side behind Robin watching him try to fix the thermostat.

 

“Dude how long does this take!?” Wally quietly asked after a minute or two.

 

“Sh-she r-r-really mes-messed th-this u-up!  A-and I-I-I’m f-f-f-free-freezing.” He said not looking away from the thermostat. Although he didn’t say it his fingers were numb and he could barley move them, they had been crawling around in the snow with there hands bare and it wasn’t his fault Miss Martian decided to go loony! He humphed as he thought about that.  

 

Artemis and Wally walked off to search the perimeter again.

 

“I-I’ll t-t-ta-take th-that h-h-hug n-now.” Artemis said to Wally after they had seen no sign of anyone. She smirked as he turned red.

 

At seeing her smirk Wally smirked too “You’re going to regret that.” He said and gave her a hug.

 

Artemis struggled for a few seconds but as she warmed up she almost purred and snuggled in closer. Wally took the snuggling as struggling held her tighter.

 

“Told you, you would regret it.” Wally said.

 

“G-g-get a-a r-ro-room l-love b-b-birds.” Robin joked. He smirked as they turned bright red.

 

Wally immediately let go of Artemis much to her annoyance but she wasn’t going to ask him to stay.  Wally was also a little annoyed he liked holding the archer although he would never admit it.

 

As the Boy Wonder worked the two other teens tried to focus on anything but the other,

Then Megan came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter in particular seems OOC, blame all that on the cold and whatnot, but also it's a crack fic so i don 't feel to awful not keeping these wonderful perfect characters completely as themselves...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting crazier and worse...

Wally and Artemis stood unsure of what to do wondering if they should get into fighting stances, getting ready to run or what. But Miss Martian completely ignored them and went straight for Robin.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” she yelled furiously.

 

“Well it’s really cold so I figured I turn the heat up…” he said trying to finish his work in the now VERY short amount of time left  for him, but he barely had time to click a button as Megan telepathically threw a bunch of glue covered clothes at him.

 

Now normally the Boy Wonder would have easily dodged it but he was freezing cold, wet, numb and not fully expecting the ‘attack’ to come so soon, so when he jumped out of the way he was a little to slow and a little to late. Because of this the little Bird was easily ensnared by a scarf rapping around his neck and a hat yanking on his head. Almost immediately Megan was on him pulling the sweater over his head.

Artemis and Wally continued to stand, still unsure of what to do.

 

Robin noticed this and not wanting his friends to get caught like him quickly and loudly yelled “RUN!”

They obeyed looking back still unsure.

 

As soon as Megan finished getting everything on Robin she levitated him behind her next to Aqua-lad.

“sup.” The boy wonder said getting comfortable floating above the ground glued to a sweater, hat, scarf, gloves and socks.

 

Aqua-lad uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. “How are the other’s?” he asked getting back into his usual character.

 

“Artemis and Wally are fine but I have no idea how Supey is, haven’t seen or heard from him since we got split after Miss M got you.” Robin awnsered.

 

Aqua-lad nodded “let’s just hope we don’t find them in our predicament.”

 

                                             **(Break line…of awesomeness)**

 

“Oh my god! She got Robin! We need to call in the big guys!” Wally panicked.

 

Artemis rolled her eyes “Wally calm down!” she was debating weather or not to shove his head under the shower and turn it on (as there now in the boys shower room) she decided against it, so instead she took to smacking him in the back of the head . “Wally calm down!” she said again as the speedster rubbed the back of his head.

 

Wally looked at her snapping back to reality he nodded.

 

“We can’t call in the Justice League could you imagine what they would think!” Artemis said pacing “But for once I think you have a good idea, we should definitely call in back up maybe Roy or Zatanna.” She turned to look at Wally for his reaction but she only found him lost in thought.

 

Wally was a little annoyed ‘ _why had Artemis first thought of Roy? And why does it bother me so much? I shouldn’t care._ ’

 

“Wally, Wally, Wally!” Artemis almost yelled while waving her hand back and forth in front of his face. Trying and seemingly failing to get his attention. Finally Wally looked up at her and blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” he said when he was finally back in the real world.

 

“Have you been listening to a word I said? We need to contact someone! Or at least get stuff to help out here!” Artemis crossed her arms glaring.

 

“Right, right.” Wally quickly agreed.

 

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at Wally who was looking at the round frowning back in his thoughts.

 

 Artemis sighed and sat next to him unsure of herself which was rare for the young archer girl. “So, what are you thinking about?”

 

Wally looked at her slightly surprised to see her there. “Oh, ah nothing let’s try and contact Red Arrow and Zatanna.” He said standing up, he offered Artemis his hand we she took nodding still unsure of what to say. “Let’s go.” Is what she settled on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed i keep changing the way i spell M'gann's name so sorry 'bout that.

First Wally and Artemis tried their cell phones but they both had no service. So they decided to try one of the cave phones but there wasn’t one in the boy’s shower room, and the next closest place that had one was the infirmary. That meant they had to leave the safety of the room and go out into the halls.

 

“We should just go through the rafters!” Wally whisper yelled for the umpteenth time. As they had another close encounter with Me’gann

 

“I told you already it would be freezing up there!” Artemis said emphasizing her point by pointing upwards.

 

“But heat travels up!” Wally defended his point.

 

“But the air travels through the vents which travel through the rafters!” Artemis explained rolling her eyes at his idiocy, _‘although it’s kinda cute’_ she thought to herself  then realizing what she had thought she quickly scolded her-self _‘No you are not falling for Wally West of all people!’_

“Well yes but…” Wally started but stopped when Artemis put her hand up and whispered “SHHH”

 

A few minutes of silence passed before Wally spoke up again. “What?” he asked confused he hadn’t seen or heard the Martian girl coming.

 

 Artemis shrugged “Oh, I just wanted you to shut up.” She smirked as Wally got annoyed.

 

There was silence again as the two saw Me’gann’s shadow coming towards them, but at the last second she began to head the other way. They both sighed in relief, then continued walking toward the infirmary which wasn’t to far away now.

 

When they entered the infirmary Artemis sighed with relief. It ran on a different thermostat then the rest of Mount Justice to accompany the patients needs. So it was warmer in there then the rest of the mountain.

 

Unfortunately Artemis’s comfort only lasted a few second as she began to shake uncontrollably, feeling the contrast in temperatures made her body realize how cold it really was. Wally noticed her shivering and quickly made the room warmer trying to heat her up. He pushed lightly towards a bed and made her sit, Wally looked at her worriedly as she rubbed her hands against her arms in a effort to warm herself up faster. He noticed how pale her face looked, how blue her lips were and how bright red her nose was.

 

Normally Wally would have made a crack about that, but now all he could do was worry about the archer girl’s health. He ran around the room collecting all the blankets he could find and piling them on top of her.

 

Artemis warmed up a bit as Wally piled the blankets on her, her face regaining some color, her lips becoming less blue, although her nose stayed the same bright red. Still Artemis shook uncontrollably, obviously she was still cold. Now Wally was unsure of what to do, there were no more blankets and if he turned the heat up in the room any higher Me’gann could either notice the heat or the snow would melt around the room and Me’gann would defiantly notice that.

 

Wally looked at Artemis who was huddled in a ball holding the blankets on her to retain heat. Her eyes where closed as she continued to try to warm up.

 

Wally smiled as an idea hit him on how to help the archer girl. He walked over to Artemis and sat next to her on the bed, he wrapped his arms tightly around her holding her close, he lightly rested his chin on the top of her head.

 

Opposed to the last time Wally hugged Artemis were she struggled first, this time she immediately snuggled closer searching for warmth. Her brain not even processing that she was making it painfully obvious she kind of _wanted_ to hug Wally.

 

After a few minutes of this, when Artemis was finally warmed up, stopped shivering and realized she was hugging Wally for the second time that day, and enjoying it. She remembered why they were here in the first place.

 

“We should try to contact Red arrow and Zattanna now.” Artemis said looking up only to realize how close their faces really were.

 

The two stared at each other forgetting everything around them. Artemis stared into Wally’s bright emerald green eyes, and if she wanted to she could have counted every freckle that covered his face. She could feel his warm breath on her face making her shiver, which Wally interpreted as her being cold and held her closer.

 

Wally was getting this fluttery feeling in his chest that he couldn’t as he stared into Artemis’s deep gray eyes. The stray hairs from her ponytail tickled his face as he held her close to him.

 

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds, which felt like hours to them, until Artemis started to move. She pulled away slightly but Wally wasn’t ready to let go, he wanted…no…he _needed_ to kiss her, to feel her lips pressed against his.

 

He leaned in towards her closing his eyes slightly. He fully expected Artemis to pull back, or slap him or something other then what she did. Artemis leaned in towards him mimicking his movement of closing her eyes slightly. She closed the small gap between them as their lips crashed together.

 

Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally’s neck and Wally tightened his grip around her waist pulling her even closer to him then she already was. Wally let out a soft groan as Artemis started running her hands through his hair. Letting the blankets surrounding her fall to the ground Artemis deepened the kiss.

 

They were so engrossed in each other, they didn’t notice a very tired Martian girl floating in or see her fling glue covered garments there way until it was to late and they were stuck in sweaters, hats, and scarves. Not only that they were also stuck together.

 

Robin let out his signature cackle as the two fiercely blushing teens were levitated behind Me’gann next to Robin and Aqua-lad.

 

“Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary each owe me ten bucks!” he whistled as both Wally and Artemis’s faces becoming even more red. They glared at the Boy Wonder who just laughed harder.

 

“Dude!”  Wally groaned “You made bets on us!”

 

Robin continued to laugh and Artemis rolled her eyes, but intertwined her hand with Wally’s and held tight.           

Me’gann had heard the conversation going on behind her and if she weren’t exhausted, crazy, and angry she would be really happy for her friends finally revealing their feelings, but right now all she wanted to do was find Conner and have everyone wearing the stuff she had made for them. she also had other reasons for wanting to find him…

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

“Conner?!” Miss Martian shouted sounding overly happy. “Conner?!” she called again stifling a yawn.

 

The young teens behind her groaned they had been floating around for hours and where starting to get tired. And although at first it had been kinda fun floating around it had begun to get uncomfortable, and their muscles hurt from unused and screwed up gravity defying-ness. Then to top it all off the glue on their sweaters was begging to irritate their skin.

 

“Shhhh!” Meg’gan complained “I won’t be able to find him if you guys keep making so much noise!”

 

“Right, were sooo sorry.” Wally said sarcastically and was immediately elbowed in the arm by Artemis he said ‘ow’ but nothing else. Robin snickered quietly earning a glare from the ginger and blonde glued together by a sweater and glue ( **duh** ).

 

Meg’gan turned causing the them to sway slightly giving Robin an idea.

 

“I’m serious!” she scolded “No talking!” she gave them a tired glare that didn’t fit Meg’gan’s normally kind face, and turned back around to continue her search for SuperBoy.

 

Robin leaned in towards his teammates trying to get as close to them as he could in their current condition, and began to tell them his plan.

 

   (ba ba, ba ba, ba ba, ba ba BREAK LINE!!!! Of awesomeness of course!!!)

While this was all happening our favorite half Kryptonian is hatching a plan of his own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is all i have so far... i have no clue how to continue this story so any ideas would be super helpful...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short...


End file.
